


Epic Prank Gone Sexual

by Moskovie



Series: Fricky Frack it's Crack [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CreativeDestruction, Epic Prank, M/M, justin beiber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moskovie/pseuds/Moskovie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I know there is proabably one of these out there already, that is because CreativeDestruction and I sort of did a drunk fanfic battle at 2am ans made these beauties, (okay not really) but anyway...</p><p>Levi comes home to a surprise from Eren which results in something a little more fun.. </p><p>Wink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic Prank Gone Sexual

When you walk into your bathroom to take a nice hot bath after work, you don't normally expect a full-size cardboard cut out of Justin Bieber smiling at you from a crouchig position on your toilet seat. You just know you will be replacing it, (the toilet that is). And maybe your boyfriend. 

"Babe. What the fuck is this?" Levi calls to his siginificant other.  
"What do you mean?"  
"What the hell is Justin Bieber doing on my toilet."  
"He's just there." Eren replies and meets with Levi in their bedroom. Seeming as his had just gotten this godawful idea within the hour, as Eren's hair was wet and his shirt was slighty damp from his wet skin. But in Levi's mind it wasn't all sexual, (just mostly) but how exactly Eren had gotten a life-sized crouching Justin Bieber in their bathroom in a matter of sixty-minutes. 

"Did Hanji help you with this?"  
"Maybe." Erens says shyly.  
Okay Levi got his answer time to pay attention to the more important things. Sex. What a great word, like sand, you think softness and between your toes, usually Levi refers to it like sex, rough and sometimes hurts, it also feels nice, and then sometimes it's just annoying and it sticks to you, like bad sex. Although that was never the case with Eren, it was always nice sand, like sand in your asshole. And soon the two boyfriends were stripping each other head to toe and halfway inside of each other in a matter of twenty minutes, hands in each others hair and consistantly switching positions and making interesting noises, ones that sometimes sound lime dying animals or just really happy people, getting ass-fucked, which is generally the case. And as soon as all was said and done, and they were laying next to each other hand in hand and Eren spralled out over Levi, the bathroom door still stood open, and a crouching Justin Bieber was staring at them diligently and looking like some prepubesent man-whore staring back at the two naked boys, who just had sex like animals. 

"You peeping Tim." Levi said to the JBz  
"Levi, it's a peeping Tom."  
"Oh." Levi replied, "What was the point of him anyway."  
"I have no fucking clue."  
"Awesome."  
And then they ate cereal for dinner and watched Calliou until they fell asleep on each other, with Justin Bieber staring at their naked ass' and Hanji having to wake up two of her sweet sweet gay-bies.  
Life was great.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this but I don't honestly care, it was fun to make considering I wrote it in under ten minutes and J-B had a nice view I'm sure.


End file.
